Yes we did it - Actofic SwanQueen LanaJennifer
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Jennifer Morrison décide de quitter la série de "Once Upon a Time" et l'annonce aux producteurs. Le jour même, elle fait officiellement son coming-out. Qu'en sera-t-il de sa relation avec Lana ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous..

Nouvelle Fanfic pour bien démarrer l'année et dans l'attente de la publication de nos deux grosses dernières productions, le tome 3 de "La Reine et la Voleuse" ainsi qu'une Fanfic Emma/Regina qui se tiendra en Saison 4 alternative à celle diffusée cette année.

.

.

Un document à la main, Jennifer entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé deux fois. Derrière le bureau, un homme en polo se leva sans tarder, l'expression surprise et intriguée.

— Jennifer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

La journée de tournage terminée, tous les acteurs étaient repartis chez eux pour un repos bien mérité. Dans les studios, seules quelques personnes, des techniciens, des accessoiristes restaient pour finir le rangement des plateaux.

Elle s'approcha du réalisateur et déposa le document qu'elle avait dans la main sur son bureau.

— Voici mes papiers de rupture de contrat.

Le visage de son interlocuteur blêmit et s'assombrit aussitôt suite à ces mots directs et sans détour. Il releva des yeux confus sur elle.

— Tu romps ton contrat ? Maintenant ?

— ça fait des semaines qu'on en parle, Adam. On en a déjà discuté avec mon agent, mon avocat, le producteur et toi... Je vous avais dit que si les négociations n'aboutissaient à rien, je romprais mon contrat. C'est ce que je fais. Tu as tous les documents nécessaires ici.

Troublé et pris de cours, le réalisateur contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Jennifer, l'une des principales actrices de sa série.

— Jennifer, voyons... Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision comme celle-ci sans réfléchir.

— ça fait des semaines que je réfléchis, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je quitte la série. Désolée, Adam...

Elle se recula et s'éloigna vers la porte :

— On se verra un de ces quatre...

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce, les épaules plus légères. Depuis des semaines, elle ne cessait de penser à ce moment précis, à la décision qu'elle devrait prendre. Un choix qui marquerait sa carrière et l'impacterait sûrement ensuite d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses désaccords trop nombreux avec les réalisateurs s'étaient accumulés au fil des mois, des journées de tournage. Jouer la comédie, prendre possession d'un personnage faisait partie de sa passion, mais tout avait ses limites. Si le plaisir n'existait plus, alors la passion s'éteignait et plus rien alors n'avait de valeur. Claquer la porte au nez d'un réalisateur, rompre un contrat comportaient des risques, mais elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Faire semblant de s'amuser ne l'amusait plus. Franchir les barrières de ces studios avec l'idée de ne plus y retourner lui pinçait le cœur parce qu'elle laissait des amis derrière elle, des gens auxquels elle avait fini par s'attacher. Mais une décision restait une décision... Les scénarios ne correspondaient pas à sa vision des choses, de son personnage et une actrice n'était pas seulement une marionnette aux mains de producteurs et de réalisateurs. Elle était la figure emblématique de son personnage, un visage sur un caractère tout entier, des actions, des réactions.

Avec son agent, les discussions s'étaient enchaînées les unes derrière les autres. Peser le pour et le contre, envisager toutes les conséquences, les retombées pour mesurer les deux seuls choix possibles. Tout avait été anticipé, appréhendé, planifié et elle était prête à assumer.

De retour chez elle, un appartement provisoire à Steveston mis à sa disposition le temps du tournage, elle se hâta vers la chambre et sortit les deux valises de l'armoire. Quitter la série, rompre le contrat avec les studios signifiait déménager, repartir sur Los Angeles, là où elle habitait.

Son téléphone vibra et elle lut le nom de son agent sur l'écran. Elle répondit tout en rangeant ses vêtements dans son sac :

— ça y est, je lui ai donné.

# _Comment a-t-il réagi ?_

— Il a été surpris, je dirais... Mais je lui ai pas laissé le temps de négocier encore une fois.

# _Tu rentres à L.A ?_

— Je prépare mes valises, je serai de retour ce soir. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive à l'aéroport, je te dirai à quelle heure j'atterris.

# _Ok, je viendrai te chercher. Il faudra qu'on parle de ce qui va se passer._

— Je sais. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et se concentra sur ses valises à faire. Les prochains jours seraient sûrement difficiles à gérer, autant que son emploi du temps.

Le lendemain matin, avec son agent, elle se retrouvait dans les bureaux de l'Entertainment Weekly, devant une de leurs journalistes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée à plusieurs reprises. Sa rupture de contrat avait certainement dû faire le tour des studios de Vancouver qu'elle avait quittés la veille et bientôt, apparaîtraient des articles à ce sujet, des extrapolations de cette décision que tous considéreraient comme soudaine.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à quitter la série? enchaîna Emily, la journaliste.

— Des divergences d'opinions, répondit Jennifer, préparée à affronter de nombreuses questions.

Près d'elle, son agent, James Riley observait l'échange, veillait à ce que les questions ne dépassent pas les limites convenues au préalable. Emily Greenberg avait obtenu la primeur sur tous les autres avec cette interview anticipée. De ce fait, elle pourrait publier son article avant ses confrères...

— Quel genre de divergences ? demanda logiquement Emily.

Et l'interview commençait à peine, songea Emma. Celle-ci s'accouda au rebord de la table devant la journaliste. Une bouteille d'eau à la main, elle la fit tourner doucement et répondit :

— Au sujet de la suite donnée à la série, de mon personnage et de son avenir dans le déroulement des épisodes. Je ne me sentais plus en accord avec Emma Swan, ni avec la suite de son histoire. Je ne peux pas en dire davantage pour ne pas faire de spoiler sur les prochains épisodes.

— Votre décision a-t-elle un rapport avec tous ces bruits qui courent autour du couple attendu entre la Reine et votre personnage ?

Emma esquissa un léger sourire sur cette question. A cela aussi, elle s'était préparée.

— Il y a un peu de ça, en effet... Et aussi une certaine incompréhension de ma part au sujet de la tournure des événements dans la série. J'ai juste le sentiment de ne plus remplir les critères d'Emma Swan... J'aimais l'ambiguïté entre la Reine et Emma, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris qu'elles jouaient depuis la première saison. ça collait avec mon état d'esprit et donnait un petit goût contemporain à la série et aux contes de fées.

— Pourquoi en parler maintenant ?

— Parce que j'en ai d'abord discuté avec les réalisateurs, pris le temps de partager mes impressions.

— Auriez-vous été pour une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre Regina et Emma ? enchaîna aussitôt Emily, dans le vif du sujet.

— J'avais espéré qu'il y ait plus d'ambiguïté pour terminer effectivement par un possible rapprochement, mais Emma n'en est pas à ce point et Regina non plus.

— Quand vous parlez de coller à votre personnage, vous parliez aussi de son orientation sexuelle ?

Emma jeta un regard à son agent qui demeurait calme et observateur. Arrivait le moment important de l'entrevue. Elle répondit finalement:

— Je suis bisexuelle avec un fort penchant pour les femmes. Je trouvais Emma en adéquation parfaite avec moi, forte, décidée, avec des craintes et des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Mais depuis quelques épisodes, elle change de direction, de comportement, se détourne de son caractère principal...

— Votre coming out est-il une conséquence de votre départ ?

Et, en effet, le mot "coming out" était juste puisque, jamais, Jennifer n'avait été aussi sincère et franche sur sa sexualité.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Disons que j'ai pris des décisions dernièrement.

Elle ajouta un sourire à ces derniers mots. Emily le lui rendit, très professionnelle et poursuivit :

— Je vais poser la question que tout le monde va se poser en lisant mon article... Y'a-t-il une autre femme derrière cette décision ?

Emma ricana, nullement étonnée par la curiosité de la journaliste. Elle ne cachait pas néanmoins les quelques tensions légitimes qui naissaient dans son dos.

— Non, personne... Il n'y a personne.

— Avez-vous d'autres projets au cinéma, au petit écran, pour votre carrière d'actrice ?

— J'en ai quelques-uns, mais rien de précis pour l'instant.

Emily reprit son enregistreur et l'éteignit avant de poser ses yeux sur l'actrice en face d'elle.

— C'est terminé, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut... L'article paraîtra cet après-midi. Je vous remercie pour votre franchise.

Emma se leva et serra la main que la journaliste lui tendait.

— Je vous en prie.

Elle la salua poliment avant de quitter la pièce avec James. Ce qu'elle venait de faire aurait des répercussions dans les prochaines heures, les prochains jours. Elle le savait, son agent aussi. Dévoiler une part de sa vie privée au public pouvait comporter des risques, jouerait sûrement sur la suite de sa carrière. Mais Jennifer ne pouvait plus se cacher, ne le voulait plus, ne supportait plus d'inventer des histoires pour dissimuler ses penchants, ses goûts. Après tout, les temps avaient changé même si quelques esprits demeuraient encore réfractaires à la moindre évolution.

Arrivée dans la voiture de son agent, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jeans et l'attrapa pour lire le prénom d'un ancien collègue, Josh. L'acteur qui incarnait le Prince Charmant dans la série. Entre-temps, plusieurs messages lui étaient parvenus, certains provenant de Lana. Elle hésita avant de répondre à l'appel de Josh et préféra ne pas décrocher pour l'instant. Trop de choses restaient à faire et elle devait rester concentrée sur la suite des évènements.

— ça ne fait que commencer, remarqua James en parlant des appels. Quand l'article paraîtra cet après-midi, ça risque d'être pire...

Jennifer lui lança un regard entendu. Son agent l'avait poussée à discuter encore et encore de ses précisions pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve submergée par des choix trop précipités. Elle s'attendait à diverses réactions de la part de ses anciens collègues devenus amis. Parce que les plus proches, ceux qui occupaient son entourage en dehors des plateaux étaient, bien sûr, déjà informés de sa vie privée...

Son pouce sur l'écran de son portable, elle fit dérouler les messages reçus, les parcourut rapidement pour comprendre la surprise générale de la part des autres acteurs. Elle avait fait part de ses désaccords à certains d'entre eux, notamment Josh et Colin, mais n'avait pas épilogué sur le sujet pour éviter de quelconques influences extérieures. Sa décision de rompre le contrat avait donc été prise sans l'intervention de quiconque et ne serait imputable à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle s'arrêta sur le message laissé par Lana et le lut une première fois, puis une deuxième ainsi qu'une troisième... Celle qui incarnait la Méchante Reine dans toute sa splendeur l'interrogeait sur les rumeurs qu'elle venait d'entendre dans les couloirs des studios. Comme bon nombre de ses anciens collègues, Lana ne devait pas comprendre et exigeait maintenant qu'elle la rappelle pour obtenir des explications. Mais que pourrait-elle lui dire d'autre que ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Celle-ci lui demanderait sûrement les raisons d'un tel choix et pour l'instant, Jennifer ne se sentait pas la force de se justifier.

.

.

N/A: Comme d'habitude, l'histoire complète (162 pages) est en téléchargement PDF sur notre site.

N/A2: Nous organiserons dès le mois prochain un concours pour faire gagner le tome 3 ou le tome 1 de "_Il était une fois la Reine et la Voleuse_" en format livre, envoyé directement à votre domicile, donc pensez à me rajouter sur FB pour être informé de la date du concours.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait rejoint un de ses amis à la terrasse d'un des restaurants sur Sunset. Elle espérait se détendre, détourner ses réflexions sur autre chose que ses prochaines heures. Le soleil brillait, la chaleur régnait et elle retrouvait l'ambiance colorée de Los Angeles et ses côtés paillettes et artifices. La ville du cinéma n'avait pas que des bons côtés malgré ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux du monde. La ville des Anges incarnait des valeurs opposées, aussi bien déraisonnables que magnifiques. Mais Jennifer appréciait sa dualité, comme elle aimait aussi celle de New York à l'Est.

En pleine conversation avec son ami au sujet de ses futurs projets, son téléphone vibra une énième fois, sûrement le vingtième appel depuis deux heures... Elle jeta un œil sur l'écran qui affichait le nom de Colin cette fois. Après les appels de Josh, Ginni et Lana, venait celui de son ami Colin qui jouait Crochet. Elle n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit sa discussion jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vibration se fasse entendre.

— Tu devrais peut-être répondre, tu crois pas ? fit son ami.

Jennifer jeta un coup d'œil sur l'appelant.

— Ok, se résigna-t-elle en récupérant son téléphone sur la table.

Elle se leva et s'excusa auprès de lui avant de s'écarter des autres tables autour d'eux.

— Oui ? fit-elle en décrochant à Josh.

# _Jenn'! Enfin... J'ai dû te laisser une dizaine de messages... Ginni t'a appelée aussi, mais tu ne répondais pas. Est-ce que ca va ? Adam nous a dit que tu quittais la série... Tu ne voulais pas attendre encore ?_

Jennifer tut un soupir sur cette question à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

— Attendre quoi ? Le tournage de la saison est presque terminé et je n'avais plus aucune scène à jouer... J'avais pas envie de m'éterniser.

#_ Tu ne nous as rien dit... _

— Tu le savais, on en a déjà parlé.

# _Je sais... Mais hier soir, tu ne m'as rien dit... Tu n'es même pas venue me voir pour me l'annoncer._

— J'avais des trucs à faire à L.A...

# _T'es repartie hier soir, alors ?_

— Ouais et puis je suis pas vraiment douée pour les au revoir... Ecoute, je... J'ai pas trop le temps tout de suite, mais on peut se rappeler.

# _Ok... Je te rappellerai... Et j'aimerais qu'on se revoit après la fin du tournage, quand on sera de retour sur L.A._

— Ok... A bientôt alors.

Jennifer raccrocha et prit un instant pour trier ses réflexions. Josh avait été plus ou moins informé de la situation, de ses états d'âme au sujet de la production et désirait davantage d'explications à présent. Mais que lui dirait-elle ? Sa vie prenait un tournant important, abordait un carrefour duquel partaient plusieurs routes dans des directions différentes. Même si elle avait fait mûrir sa décision, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle appréhendait la suite... Elle cherchait seulement à se préserver, à se respecter elle-même. Côtoyer quelqu'un tous les jours et nourrir une attirance impossible à combler avait fini par avoir raison de ses dernières résistances. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finissait par se brûler... C'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Repartir sur de meilleures bases, souffler un peu, prendre du recul pour y voir plus clair. Le temps et l'éloignement feraient sûrement le reste. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retourner s'asseoir que son agent l'appelait aussi :

— Oui James ? répondit-elle.

# _L'article est paru sur le site et ton départ fera la Une demain. J'ai dû refuser beaucoup d'appels mais il y en a un que j'ai accepté et je pense sérieusement que ça va t'intéresser._

— De qui il s'agit ?

# _Jodie Foster. Elle produit et réalise des épisodes de la série "Orange is the new Black". Elle souhaiterait te rencontrer pour un rôle dans la troisième saison._

Jennifer leva les sourcils sur cette annonce plus qu'intéressante. Elle avait entendu parler de cette série qui avait provoqué le buzz sur Internet. Non seulement, les réalisateurs ne s'encombraient pas de beaucoup de tabous, mais ils osaient aborder des thèmes de société que certains évitaient. Plus que cela encore, Jodie Foster était sûrement l'une des meilleures actrices devenues productrices et réalisatrices.

— Ok, ça m'intéresse en effet, répondit-elle. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message le jour et l'heure du rendez-vous.

# _C'est parfait, je la rappelle._

Jennifer raccrocha, le regard absent. Jodie Foster avait sûrement dû lire l'article comme beaucoup de personnes à cette heure-ci. Mais elle préférait rester prudente, ne pas s'enthousiasmer pour éviter de quelconques déceptions.

.

.

**Vancouver, studio de l'ABC**

Lana n'était clairement pas "dedans". Les dernières scènes tournées aujourd'hui avaient été un désastre selon elle. L'annonce du départ de Jennifer la veille l'avait bouleversée. Non seulement, sa démission remettait en question la suite de la série, donc son propre contrat, mais tous avaient été mis au courant sauf elle. Jennifer ne répondait pas à ses messages ni à ses appels et Lana se sentait trahie au plus haut point. Plus d'une fois, Jennifer lui avait fait part de ses désaccords avec les scripts, les décisions de la production, les prévisions des scénarios. L'ambiance sur le plateau en avait pâti à tel point que Jennifer ne s'entendait pas le moins du monde avec Sean, l'acteur interprétant Robin des bois, l'amant de Regina.

Assise dans le canapé du salon de son appartement provisoire à Stevestone, Lana ne savait plus. Vêtue d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur, elle gardait ses jambes croisées, ses talons sur la table basse et les feuilles de son script sous les yeux. Elle ajusta ses lunettes de vue sans pour autant voir les lignes devant elle. Elle ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer. Ginni lui avait parlé des tensions entre Jennifer et la production mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait soupçonné que Jennifer démissionne. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce que cette rupture de contrat entraînerait d'un point de vue légal. Jennifer interprétait le personnage principal de la série. Comment la série pourrait-elle se poursuivre sans elle ? Tout ça à cause de toutes ces rumeurs et de l'ambiguïté sur le couple que Regina pouvait former avec Emma. Les producteurs refusaient cette idée, avaient forcé une relation amoureuse entre le capitaine Crochet et Emma, et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi à décourager les fans, on lui avait collé Robin des arbres dans les talons. Son téléphone sonna et elle espéra que Jennifer la rappelait mais il n'en fut rien puisque le numéro était inconnu et présentait l'indicatif de New York. Elle répondit :

— Oui ?

# _Bonjour Lana, je suis Jodie, Jodie Foster, Rebecca Werworth m'a gentiment donné votre numéro de téléphone. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?_

Lana leva les sourcils, surprise de recevoir un appel d'une actrice aussi réputée que Jodie Foster. Elle se redressa, intriguée et répondit :

— Non, non, pas du tout, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

# _J'ai cru comprendre que votre série arrivait en fin de tournage et j'aimerais vous proposer un contrat pour un rôle dans une série que je coproduis, Orange is the new black. Nous débutons la prochaine saison dans dix jours. Je peux vous envoyer le script si vous êtes intéressée._

Lana était plus que surprise et avait entendu parler de cette série à succès sur le site d'Ellen DeGeneres.

— Cette proposition est inattendue mais je suis très heureuse que vous ayez pensé à moi, laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil au script et y réfléchir.

# _Bien entendu... Vous avez mon numéro, transférez-moi votre e-mail et je vous l'enverrai dès réception._

— Très bien... Je vous remercie de votre appel.

# _Tout le plaisir est pour moi, à bientôt Lana._

La communication s'interrompit et Lana dut prendre une pause pour bien mesurer l'importance de cet appel. Elle avait été à mille lieues d'attendre pareille proposition alors que bien d'autres réflexions la préoccupaient. Elle enregistra le numéro de Jodie Foster et comme convenu, lui envoya son e-mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer avait reçu le script de sa prochaine série. Son entrevue avec Jodie Foster avait été réellement intéressante. La productrice lui avait parlé du déroulement de la série, des premières saisons, des acteurs, de l'ambiance agréable et sympathique qui régnait sur les plateaux. Elle avait aussi souligné le côté bien plus provocateur et impudique d'Orange is The New Black. Un synopsis, des scènes à l'opposé de Once Upon a Time et de ses contes de fées.

Avec James, Jennifer avait convenu de certaines limites à donner quant à un déshabillage éventuel devant la caméra. Jodie lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de son personnage, son caractère et sa vie. Un rôle que Jennifer avait réellement hâte de jouer. Et les quelques jours qui la séparaient du début de tournage lui permettraient de se détendre, de penser peut-être à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait vécu sur les plateaux de Stevestone.

Quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de son appartement, elle arrêta le tapis de course et prit une serviette avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à son visiteur inattendu. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en faisant face à Lana qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte. Aussitôt, les tensions resurgirent, familières, envahissantes. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien...

— Lana ? lâcha-t-elle surprise et décontenancée.

Lana n'avait pas tenu à laisser d'autres messages à Jennifer qui ignorait ses appels.

— Ravie de voir que tu es vivante, lança-t-elle en entrant sans attendre l'invitation de Jennifer.

— Mais vas-y, entre, je t'en prie, ironisa celle-ci.

Lana se tourna et la regarda. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Jennifer de Stevestone et on lui avait suggéré de lire l'article du dernier Entertainment Weekly au sujet de Jennifer et de son coming out.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as mise à l'écart de tes projets, mais je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ton silence !

Jennifer aurait dû s'attendre à une telle visite de la part de Lana. Celle-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser les choses aller. Personne n'aurait pu incarner la Méchante Reine mieux que Lana, qui ressemblait parfois à son personnage. Elle referma la porte qu'elle tenait encore ouverte et répondit :

— Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.

Comment lui expliquer les raisons de sa démission? Comment dire à Lana qu'elle était l'une de ces raisons ? La côtoyer, jouer avec elle tous les jours pendant deux saisons à lui _tourner autour_, puis brusquement devoir faire abstraction et se tourner vers un autre... Jennifer avait sûrement déteint sur elle ou était-ce l'inverse ?

— Je devais prendre une décision, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça...

Lana la regardait, incapable de comprendre. Jennifer n'était pas la seule qui avait émis son opinion sur la tournure de la série. Elle l'avait soutenue face à Adam et Edward mais son départ, sa démission, la dépassait.

— En omettant de me parler de ta rupture de contrat, accusa Lana. En préférant te confier à un journaliste plutôt qu'à moi, je... Je croyais qu'on était amie !

C'était justement tout le fond du problème. Etre amie avec Lana devenait difficile pour Jennifer. Parce que l'avoir à ses côtés tous les jours, l'entendre lui confier certains aspects de sa vie, supporter ses gestes attentionnés l'avaient maintenue dans une sorte de tension permanente. Et sa propre atmosphère lui était devenue irrespirable.

— On l'est ! se défendit-elle sans être honnête. Mais je devais prendre du recul, tu peux comprendre, non ?!

Qu'aurait fait Lana si elle lui avait confié son attirance pour les femmes ? Lana aurait simplement soupçonné ses intentions dépassant le stade de l'amitié et se serait tout bonnement écartée. Parce que la réalité était cruelle et s'opposait à ces foutus contes de fées, elle avait préféré mettre un terme définitif à cette mascarade de série. Agacée, elle contourna Lana et partit vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle reconnaissait cette pression dans ses veines, ce nœud au fond de son estomac, cette boule au creux de sa gorge. Lana la rendait à fleur de peau, éprouvait ses résistances.

— Bon sang, lâcha-t-elle après une gorgée rafraîchissante.

Lana l'avait suivie des yeux et ces réponses ne faisaient qu'ajouter des interrogations à sa confusion. Après tout, Josh, Ginni, Colin et même Robert avaient su que Jennifer allait démissionner, sauf elle.

— Du recul à quel sujet ? tenta-t-elle. A cause de moi ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas?

Jennifer regrettait d'avoir parlé maintenant. Pourquoi Lana posait-elle tant de questions ? Elle reposa les yeux sur elle et répondit finalement :

— Je suis désolée. Ok ? J'aurais dû t'en parler, je l'ai pas fait, je suis désolée. Maintenant, tu sais tout. De toute façon, tu le savais déjà... Je veux dire, je t'avais déjà parlé de mes désaccords avec les producteurs et ces foutus scénarios. Je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer par toi ou les autres. Ma décision était prise et si je t'en avais parlé, t'aurais essayé de me faire changer d'avis...

Jennifer n'avait pas tort sur ce point, songeait Lana mais cela n'excusait pas tout et encore moins son départ sans la prévenir.

— Tu aurais au moins pu attendre la fin de la saison au lieu de partir comme une voleuse ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ce tu as provoqué... Ils parlent déjà de te remplacer par une autre actrice pour les dix derniers épisodes, mais ils ne savent même pas s'ils nous signeront un nouveau contrat pour une prochaine saison.

Jennifer avait discuté de toutes ces conséquences avec son avocat et son agent.

— J'ai rompu mon contrat légalement, répondit-elle. Tout a été suivi par mon avocat et les leurs. Ils seront obligés de vous signer un nouveau contrat pour continuer la série... Ils n'auront qu'à faire mourir Emma, l'envoyer dans un autre monde, la changer en autre chose, ils trouveront bien de toute façon... Et si tu t'en fais pour la Méchante Reine, c'est inutile, tu sais qu'elle est irremplaçable... Elle finira par couler des jours heureux avec son archer vert et ils auront plein de Méchantes Princesses...

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus sarcastique sur les derniers mots. Jennifer ne pouvait penser à ce misérable scénario sans ressentir d'aigreur...

Lana ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et connaissait très bien ce regard accusateur que Jennifer avait su transcrire dans son personnage, justement quand Emma en voulait à la Reine.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ces maudits scénarios, je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas plus approuvé que toi qu'ils créent le personnage de Robin, et quand bien même nous ne sommes pas d'accord, nous ne sommes pas supposées donner notre avis. Toi, tu l'as fait, tu as eu mon soutien mais je t'avais prévenue que ça ne servirait à rien alors ne me reproche pas d'avoir suivi les scripts qui ont découlé des décisions de la production !

Voilà jusqu'où allaient ses rencontres avec Lana... Jennifer se tendait, s'agaçait, ruminait des émotions qu'elle devrait oublier rapidement si elle souhaitait que leur amitié perdure. Bien sûr, elle savait que Lana n'avait rien décidé au sujet des scénarios, de son personnage avec Robin des Bois. Mais l'avoir vue tourner avec lui, simuler un _amour véritable_ lui avait donné la nausée. Et cette situation n'aurait pu être supportable plus longtemps, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres.

— Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'avais pas prévenue, maintenant, tu le sais, répondit-elle, le regard rivé sur elle.

Elle devait se montrer plus ferme, plus convaincue et ne pas se laisser ainsi aller à ses émotions.

— Je me suis excusée, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?

Lana n'en savait rien. Ou peut-être que si finalement mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet délicat de la révélation de Jennifer à Entertainment Weekly. S'imaginer la possibilité que son coming out soit aussi lié à leur relation sur le tournage la rendait confuse, incertaine. Pourtant, Lana n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir les débats. Elle était connue et respectée pour sa franchise quand elle avait quelque chose à dire.

— Tes... Préférences, tenta-t-elle, n'auraient de toute façon rien changé à la situation, mais j'aurais cru que nous étions assez proches pour l'apprendre de ta part et non par un magazine people.

Les tensions s'intensifièrent du côté de Jennifer qui fronça les sourcils. En parler avec Lana la rendait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Elle avait préféré mettre de la distance entre elles plutôt que de risquer de la perdre. Parce que lui avouer clairement ses ressentis et se confronter à une évidente réponse négative aurait gâché leur relation amicale. Qu'y avait-il de mieux alors ? S'éloigner, laisser le temps effacer ses sentiments sans pour autant perdre une amie...

— Mes préférences ? répéta-t-elle, piquée au vif. T'arrives tout juste à dire le mot et tu penses que mon goût pour les femmes aurait rien changé ?

Jennifer recommençait à l'accuser, à interpréter et lui faire dire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites.

— Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta bisexualité, Jenn ! Mais vraisemblablement, c'est toi qui en as un puisque tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler. C'est toujours pareil avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, quoi que je dise tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et mieux encore, tu fais les choses dans mon dos sous prétexte que je ne serai pas d'accord avec toi ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, tire tes conclusions comme une grande mais ne viens plus me dire qu'on est amie !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lana marcha vers la porte et quitta l'appartement avant de la claquer. Dans un geste de rage, Jennifer jeta la bouteille sur le sol. Une fois de plus, Lana l'avait poussée à bout. Et elle n'irait pas lui courir après, ne se précipiterait pas à sa suite pour l'implorer de revenir. Elle n'était pas à ce point naïve, ni désespérée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lana lui rende visite, lui pose toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui laisser simplement le temps de ravaler ses sentiments ? Lana la rendait déraisonnée, incontrôlable et Jennifer elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et tenta de respirer calmement. Une foule de pensées, d'hypothèses déplaisantes s'enchaînaient dans sa tête, lui donnaient le vertige. Perdre Lana lui était impensable et pourtant, elle craignait de l'avoir définitivement éloignée cette fois. Il lui tardait maintenant de reprendre le travail, se plonger dans un autre projet, avec différents acteurs.

.

.

N/A : Concours en ligne sur notre page FB pour gagner la trilogie de l'édition collector de "Il était une fois la Reine et la Voleuse".


End file.
